AndyUnicronus99
AndyUnicronus99,also known as AndySupreme99 is a manipulative,childish and delusional person who hate Lorenzo Di Bonaventura. He have a petition to replace Lorenzo just because he's angry at him and hate him. He's acting like a 7 year old. Not just that. A spoiled brat. He have white knights who act like him. They are whiny and they're not stopping with their behavior. Andy also took art from people without permission and without credit. One of his videos got taking down because he got called out. By the way,he always misread stuff. He's deleting comments for no reason at all. He's a liar and very harsh on his words. Recently,he's playing the victim card and think that he's innocent. All he want is having views on his videos. He can't handle the evidences from his wrong doing. He's starting to be a attention seeker if this continues. He needs to grow up. He also seems to be a Genwunner. He became more immature. He care about himself. This year,he have such a childish attitude. He always change the story. Now he is acting like a spoiled brat,deleting Commandix Nostalgia's comments just because he's been told that he misunderstood stuff. A new update towards what he's doing: He constantly misread stuff,which is frustrating. He read stuff but after reading,to him he read something that is not written or something like that,which lead him to misread. Even worst,he does not put the shame on himself for this. He think he's right and that everything he reads are what he comes to his mind. Today,he misread what Mr.Adam Beechen said about Hasbro. He claimed that Hasbro is planning on remaking Transformers Prime,which is in fact not true at all. And the worst thing is about this is that he did read what Beechen said but due to misreading,he claimed something that was'nt said. What Beechen actually said is that Hasbro wants to focus more on stories like Cyberverse instead of planning a continuation of Transformers Prime. See what the point is? Yeah,he literally claimed this as a form of saying that they're remaking Transformers Prime while it was just said that they were focusing on Cyberverse instead. If he continue making false claims,he shall be considered one of the most toxic people on Youtube. He claim the Beast Wars movie to be animated while in fact,it was confirmed to be live action. He is a hypocrite. He don't even handle criticism. Another update: He deleted Commandix Nostalgia's comment just because she said that she's tired of G1. This prove even further more that he's not just a hypocrite but also the fact that he doesn't handle criticism and don't even accept that there are people out there who are not fan of the G1 franchise of transformers. Now he is doing clickbait. He has finally listened that Hasbro is focusing more on Transformers Cyberverse. List of his hypocrisies: # Claim to know anything while in fact,there are times he does not research. # Claim to be always right even though he often say some stuff up. # Delete comments to hide evidence of his wrong doing. # Blame Lorenzo for his opinion and view of the Bumblebee movie. Even bash him. # Accuse Commandix Nostalgia to be a bad person even though he is in fact the actual bad person. # All he cares is himself,his views and money. All for the popularity on Youtube. # He think he does nothing wrong while in reality,he does. # He literally don't accept people who don't like the same transformers series like he does. # He think that G1 is the best transformers franchise alongside Beast Wars and Beast Machines out of the whole wide world which prove that he is in fact a Genwunner. # He think that Hasbro is all about transformers and nothing else. # Favoritism: Commandix Nostalgia told him that she has the Transformers Cyberverse clips on her Cyberverse channel. Yet,he kept ignoring her until he favors another youtuber's upload. He in fact does not give a shout out to Cyberverse-RID (Commandix Nostalgia's Cyberverse channel.) and only gave the shout out to the other youtuber. # He does not want his channel to be spammed. Yet,he allows Dank Starscream to spam. Total hypocrisy,right there. # He claims the Beast Wars movie to be animated. # He claims that Transformers Prime is reviving even though Mr.Beechen clearly stated that Hasbro is not interested in reviving it and prefer to continue Cyberverse. Despite Season 2 of Transformers Cyberverse has not started yet,he theorize about Season 3 anyway. The clickbait He made a clickbait video about Megatronus Prime revealed in Transformers Cyberverse Season 2 trailer as the big head titan guy and uses fake proof to back it up. Yeah it's clickbait. He even goes on saying that Megatronus is the one behind the events of Cyberverse,which is also clickbait. Another clickbait about Megatronus is that apparently,he's the one who revived Starscream and such while it was proven that it was Cheetor who has awoken Starscream even the fact that Cheetor himself has says so. He claims that it's because Starscream mentioned Megatronus. As a matter of fact,Megatronus is actually the name of a scraplet Starscream gave. It has nothing to do with what Megatronus was doing behind the scenes or whatsoever. Another recent clickbait is about the new transformers line that would be revealed for NYCC 2019. He claims that the reveal is Transformers WFC and goes on showing a fake proof,in which the proof actually says new transformers line and that there's no confirmation about Transformers WFC. He clickbaited about the Transformers Prime reboot,claiming there was going to have one. Many people believed it! He goes on saying that Adam Beechen stated that Hasbro was willing to reboot Transformers Prime,which is absolutely bullshit because all Beechen has said was that Hasbro focus more on other Transformers projects instead of Transformers Prime. After months,he finally admitted the TFP reboot is fake. However,he claims that Beechen lied about the TFP reboot. Again,it's bullshit. https://www.deviantart.com/scourgethedestron/journal/A-huge-rant-about-Andysupreme99-789844238 https://www.deviantart.com/rexblazer1/journal/SOMEONE-USED-MY-PIC-WITHOUT-ASKING-789906677 https://www.deviantart.com/gobstop123/journal/The-truth-about-AndyUnicronus99-Part-1-809060361 Category:Childish behavior Category:Spoiled Category:Manipulator Category:People who make false claims Category:Art thief Category:Play the victim card Category:Hypocrite Category:Youtube Category:Twitter Category:Delusional Category:Manchild